Black Blood and Noble Souls
by GothicBlackStar
Summary: Outcasted by the other Vampire clans, the Baskervilles are left with the task of having to rebuild their reputation once more, as well as complete their clan by giving their fledglings pure blood to become a fully-fledged Vampire. The only problem is, that pure blood can only be found in the legendary Nightray family; the family of Vampire Hunters. Warning: Rated M, AU & Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes.**

*Bows, bows* Hello, Hello, Hi.

Lately I've been seeing a lot of fanart of Leo (and Elliot) as vampires. And then I started reading some vamp-like fanfics and I just got the urge to write one of my own. I have so many ideas for this story, but I'm very busy with other fanfics of mine, so, it probably won't be updated often.

Still, one can only hope.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered why mankind was built up by power and greed?_

_It seems that, despite the fact they hide behind faith and religion, they are the true monsters._

_Maybe the only reason they can see their reflections, unlike us, is so that they're reminded of what they truly are behind their pitiful masks._

_Or am I just making up excuses to feel less of an animal?_

_Yes, that seemed like the most believable thing I've written so far._

_Hunters ten to take our possessions as trophies after they slay us, robbing the grave, so to speak. So if you have had the pleasure to impale my heart with a stake, or trap me in the sunlight, or just decapitated my body with the element of surprise. I want you to know that I am grateful for your actions. My suffering has come to an end and I can finally rest in peace._

_~ Leo Baskerville._

* * *

A youth stood on the edge of an overhanging cliff. All around him was a thick mist that swirled like the sea, especially below him, where anything and nothing awaited him. His black hair and robe gently swayed in the wind as a soft, yet bone chilling, breeze swept by. He stared expressionlessly at another person standing across from him, no older than he was, carrying a crossbow. But the noirette wasn't really of a young age, he just appeared young, when in truth, he had lived for many, many decades.

The other figure stayed planted in the spot they stood at. Cornering the raven like this was a cheap move, he knew that, but there was no other way.

"It's funny," The immortal youth began, his alluring eyes lazily drifting away from his opponent's face, "I never thought it'd be you." He commented lightly.

The other remained silent at those words. His eyes looked up from the weapon in his hands and he raised his arm slowly, and shakily. The atmosphere grew drearier and heavy with betrayal with every moment that went by.

Another breeze washed over the two, somehow bringing relief in it's wake, and then, finally, the crossbow was fired.

* * *

Leo drew in a sharp breath and bolted upright in his bed. He panted heavily and began to run his hands over himself, searching for a wound or even an arrow lodged in his flesh. Once his mind had concluded that he had just been dreaming, he fell back onto the bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

He had been told before that Lamia could see the future, and so, he couldn't return to his slumber because his thoughts were racing as to whether he had just had a nightmare, or a premonition of the future.

* * *

**A/N**

_'Lamia'_ is Latin for_ 'Vampire'. _Just in case you didn't know.

So, this was only the Prologue of the story. Other chapters will be **much **longer than this.

What do ya' think? Drop a review if you like, very appreciated. ^.^


	2. Your Mission: Is My Problem

Author's Notes.

*bows, bows* Hello, Hello, Hi.

*long sigh* ... Well, first chapter's finally up! (Yes, because unless you hadn't noticed, the 'chapter' before this was just the prologue.)

I have sooooo many plans for this story, but, I got _a lot _of tasks to do this month. OTL But, at least it's _finally_ been updated. *pops a party cracker in an empty room* Wooooo...!

It's actually pretty late here, so, I apologise for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar, I'm afraid I'll have to go over it again tomorrow. But I figured topublish it now so that people would start reading it.

I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

A tall man with dark hair and deep violet eyes carefully made his way through a branch layered forest. It was quite troublesome to stay silent through a layer of small twigs and dead leaves, especially when you were trying to hunt.

The man's brow furrowed deeply, he bit back his tongue as the urge to call his partner's name suddenly came to mind once again. He couldn't understand why the leader of their clan was a man who would recklessly give chase to their prey. It was barbaric, even for their standards.

Eventually the raven-haired man came to a clearing in the forest where there was a lot less branches and leaves lying around. He didn't hesitate to move faster along the damp ground, focusing his attention on whatever could be lurking around in the heavy mist that surrounded him and blocked out the sound of his cloak flapping against his legs.

He stopped short as a sudden aroma swept over him. His nose wrinkled at the reeking scent, clearly stating that the chase was over. And sure enough, as he took a few more cautious steps forward, he was confronted with the sight of his partner who seemed all too happy to be laying across a lifeless corpse.

Hearing the raven approach, the white-haired man lifted his head from his catch, blood dribbled down his chin which proceeded to rain onto the dead woman's cheek beneath him. He gave a bloody grin to his partner and sat up, albeit straddling his prey.

"I couldn't be sure how long you were going to be. So I decided not to let her go to waste." He hummed, having thought up the excuse long before they had chased the woman into the forest.

The other man ignored that comment and stepped closer, eyeing the woman's torn throat and her lifeless eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply, "Was that really necessary, Sir?" He began, his tone relatively relaxed as he spoke, "It would have been better to have lured her to the mansion. Some of the others could use the practise, after all, it's not like many people come this way and-"

"Oswald," The white-haired man cut in, hands raised, "You worry too much. You're probably just moody because you're hungry." He declared and wiped his chin with the edge of his robe and stood back to his feet.

Oswald watched the older man with a careful gaze as he circled around the pale corpse. Despite being close in the tribe, some Lamia were very protective about their catch. Some even used the advantage to trick fellow Lamia when they were hungry, and then shame them for taking their meal. However, food was scarce, and Oswald didn't think their clan could be any more shamed than it already had been.

He stopped moving once he had reached the blood-drenched body. His violet eyes slowly looked away from his companion and down towards the woman at his feet. He felt the hunger he'd been craving for a long time surge across his consciousness, and he knelt down beside his too-be-meal, leaning his head towards her exposed neck.

"Did we get the message from her?" Oswald asked in a hoarse voice, his lips barely touching the stone-cold flesh beneath him.

When no reply came, Oswald temporarily lost the bloodlust and his gaze shot up to his partner, who was frowning deeply and keeping his own violet eyes everywhere but Oswald's face.

"Levi? Did we get the message or not?" He repeated, a lot more awareness within his tone now.

"Don't worry. She was carrying some sort of bundle or packaging before I caught up," The older man, Levi, paused for moment and rubbed his chin in thought, "She probably dropped it not too far from here." He concluded mildly.

Oswald got to his feet, completely forgetting about his hunger, and took a step forward.

"Where are you going?" Levi suddenly asked, confusion clearly written across his face.

"To look for the message." Oswald replied simply and continued walking.

Levi rolled his eyes and stopped the raven from moving by placing a hand on either one of his shoulders, holding him in place. "No, You stay here, I'll go find it." He declared in an amused tone.

Oswald could see the older man's fangs glinting with blood as he spoke and was suddenly reminded how weak and hungry he was. After a small moment he nodded and stepped out of his partner's grasp. Levi flashed a grin in return and patted his companion on the shoulder before turning on his heel and vanishing into the thick fog.

Oswald took a deep breath before slowly turning around to face the lifeless corpse once more. It was easier to approach her now that Levi had gone. Just like the animal he was, the raven knelt down to the damp floor and lifted the stiffened corpse into his arms. He felt himself be overcome by hunger once again, only this time: he savoured the feeling.

His dark hair brushed against the woman's face as he bent down towards her throat. His mouth opened slowly and the cold air stung at his fangs. He didn't want to stay cold any longer than that and finally bit down into the already abused neck.

It wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it to be, seeing as how his meal had been practically drained from Levi beforehand. Oswald pulled back, making sure not to drain the corpse entirely, and unceremoniously dumped the body off of his knees he had been supporting it with, causing it to land with a heavy _thud_. He would have stood up then, however, a small item feel from the woman's coat pocket from all the movement, and landed beside Oswald's feet.

The raven man picked it up and found himself sighing deeply.

"Levi?" He called into the curtain of fog around him as he rose to his feet, "I've found the message!"

* * *

"Lacie! They're returning!" A man called out as he ran down the hallways and into a large room.

A woman with long black hair, looked up from the book she had been reading in peace, until now that is. Her blood red eyes looked from the man in the doorway and over to the large window across from her.

"Thank you, Fang." The woman, Lacie, said softly and closed the book she held. She rose from the armchair she had been seated upon and walked over to one, of the many, bookcases in the room and placed the book she held into one of the small gaps amoung the crowded books and novels.

She stood there for a moment, frozen. Her expression was dark and doubtful as she was lost in thought. She had almost completely forgotten the man standing in the doorway until he spoke up.

"Lacie? Shall we go to meet them?" He asked, his tone calm, although a small frown had appeared on his face.

Lacie seemed to break free from her thoughts suddenly and she shook her head slightly before turning around, a beautiful smile forced on her face. "Yes. Let us go." She agreed and elegantly walked by Fang and into the dimmed halls of their mansion.

The building had been full of life once. When the walls weren't crawling with shadows, the doors and floorboards didn't creak. Yes, it was indeed a beautiful time for their clan.

However, after a small mishap occurred more than half a century ago, their clan -the Baskervilles- were outcasted by all other Lamia clans. Now there weren't many Baskervilles amoung the clan anymore, and that left the mansion quiet and cold. In fact, there was so little left, that they didn't even use the whole mansion anymore.

It was shameful, and yet, it suited the Baskervilles in more ways than one.

The heels of Lacie's shoes tapped loudly as she made her way down the large staircase that sat outside of the mansion's entrance. Two men were walking up the foggy road, barely visible, and idly talking as they moved. One of them could make out Lacie and smiled, he quickened his pace and was but a few feet away from her within seconds.

"You come to greet us, my Dear? How thoughtful of you." The man hummed, running a hand through his long, damp, hair, "But you needn't worry about us." He added with a small laugh.

Lacie's red eyes narrowed and she looked towards the ground, a frown clearly written on her face. "Levi, I-"

"Ah, Fang!" Levi called, completely ignoring Lacie, "Our mission was successful. Tell the cook to prepare something suitable for tonight's meal!" He ordered with a lilt.

Fang looked from the white-haired man to Lacie, wondering what he should do. Finally, Lacie gave him a small nod and Fang nodded back in return. He bowed and then turned on his heel, hurriedly rushing back inside before he could be given any other task.

Once he was gone, Lacie turned her attention back to Levi. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as the white-haired man raised a hand.

"I'm sorry, my Dear. I have business to attend to," He stated in a bored-like tone and began to walk up the stone staircase as he continued to speak, "We can talk about it later, 'kay?" He threw her a bundle of something before quickening his pace.

Lacie caught the bundle on reflex, but she didn't pay it any attention as she stared after her so-called-husband. "Levi! It's important!" She yelled, but all she received in response was a small wave from over the white-haired man's shoulder before he disappeared inside.

"What's important?" A relatively calm voice sounded from over Lacie's shoulder.

The red-eyed woman jumped in surprise and span around with inhuman speed, but once she saw who it was, her expression calmed.

"Oswald..." She mumbled with a sigh, placing a hand on her forehead in frustration.

Oswald blinked dubiously, clearly a little lost as to what had happened, seeing as he had only just caught up to the mansion.

"Something the matter?" He asked, staring at the younger woman with a blank expression.

Lacie hummed deeply in response and lowered her hand from her head. Her eyes looked off into the distant fog before she spoke again; "It's Leo."

Oswald frowned and felt the pit of his chest well up with concern. "What's wrong with him?" His voice may have sounded too desperate, but it couldn't be helped.

Lacie began to twirl her finger around the small string that held the bundle together in her hands, her voice taking on a tone of embarrassment as she replied in a quiet volume. "Well... He's writing a diary..."

Oswald blinked dully and awkwardly shifted his weight. Had he missed something about people -Lamia- writing in diaries? He knew he himself wasn't exactly a sociable person and didn't understand feelings too well, but surely there was nothing wrong with writing a diary.

"That's all?" He decided to say after an awkward moment of silence had passed.

Lacie sighed and turned her gaze up towards the older man. "Don't you think it's strange? After a hundred years, he suddenly decides to record his feelings," She paused and her expression darkened, "It's almost as bad as when he had found the piano." She mumbled.

"There's nothing wrong with playing the piano, Lacie," Oswald stated dryly, "I play it." He reminded.

"I know, I know.." The red-eyed woman said, hands raised, albeit still holding the bundle in one hand, "But it's different with Leo."

Oswald nodded slowly, understanding the other's words all too well.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to turn him at this age." Lacie mumbled aloud.

Oswald's ears perked at that statement and he gently took Lacie's empty hand, patting it slowly, "I'll go talk to him." He suggested in his usual relaxed voice.

Lacie looked down at the ground and let out a deep sigh. "Okay.." She whispered before taking note of the bundle in her hand, "Was this from the mission?" She asked, finally becoming curious about the scruffy package.

Oswald blinked at the item and tilted his head slightly. Even after he had found the message they were looking for, Levi had still pressed on to search for this bundle, although he tagged it as useless once he had looked inside it. Claiming there was nothing of use within it, but decided to bring it home anyway. That's just the way he did things.

"Yes. In fact, i could use it, if you don't mind." Oswald held out his hands, dropping the hand of Lacie's he had been comforting.

Lacie gave a small shrug and handed the item over. "Be my guest," She muttered, smothering her dress once Oswald took the item, "We should get inside. I don't like staying out here for too long." She declared in a somewhat distant voice as she made her way back up the staircase.

Oswald lightly tapped his fingers against the bundle in his hands, watching Lacie return inside. His violet eyes drifted off into the distance as he sighed in thought. He so badly wanted peace with the other Lamia clans again, having that would take away the fear in Lacie's heart.

Oswald shook his head, clearing his mind as he focused on a different problem he had to deal with. Finally, he raised his head and made his way up the staircase himself.

The first room when entering the mansion was a giant hall with a large staircase in the middle, which Oswald headed for without hesitation after closing the large doors behind him. He glanced down at the dark floor below once he was at the top of the stairs, trailing his eyes over the small railed balcony beside him, and took a right. He continued along another dim hallway, passing a large library, and then finally stopped at a small door at the end of the dark hall. He tapped his knuckles against the oak's surface and received a: "come in," after a small moment of silence.

Oswald then proceeded to enter the room, gently closing the door behind him.

A young boy sat at a small desk to the side of the room. His pitched-black hair framed his face and reached just past his shoulders. His eyes were well hidden beneath a thick pair of glasses, and his form was thin and lean, with the waistline of a woman's.

He didn't bother to look up as Oswald entered the room, knowing full well who it had been from the calm knock at the door.

Oswald cleared his throat awkwardly and stared at the youth, "Leo," He began, "Your Mother tells me you've been writing a diary." His voice held every evidence of someone who had clearly been put in an uncomfortable position.

Leo didn't reply to that and continued to write in what was presumably his diary anyway. Oswald bit his lip, he could see it now: '_Uncle walks in and makes a fool out of himself.'_

"There's nothing odd about it. It's a normal thing to do, a hobby even." The tall man pressed on.

"That's exactly what I said." Leo sighed, dropping the pen he held and leant back in his chair.

Oswald took the youth's response as an invitation to come further into the room. He took three long strides and reached Leo's side. He peered over the younger boy's shoulder and tried to read the diary on the desk.

Leo quickly shut it up before Oswald could see it and stood up from his chair. "Did Mother send you up to talk to me?" He asked in a quiet mumble.

The older man felt awkward all over again and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He decided to avoid the question and simply held out the bundle in his hands.

Leo looked at it for a long moment in silence. "What is it?" He deadpanned.

Oswald stared at it in silence for a little while longer, his arm still outstretched. Only Levi had seen what was inside, Oswald himself had forgotten to ask about it.

"A gift." He replied blankly and dropped it onto Leo's desk after realising the youth wasn't going to take it.

"How convincing you sound," Leo commented and tapped his fingers against the back of the chair he had been sitting on. He raised his chin slightly and narrowed his eyes at his Uncle, "You've fed." He stated rather than questioned.

"Yes.." Oswald said slowly, his face taking on a rare expression of confusion, "Your Mother didn't seem to realise." He mumbled.

"She did. But she chose not to say anything." Leo returned simply as he moved away from the other and over to the window across the room. He pulled back the curtains and stared down at the mist and fog swirling at the ground intently through his glasses.

"I'm writing because that's all I can do." He muttered.

Oswald frowned and stared at the back of the younger boy's head with a puzzled expression, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He spoke in monotone.

Leo turned around to face Oswald and he gave a weak smile, "I've read every book in the mansion more than once. I just decided to write a diary to keep myself busy." He explained.

Oswald slowly nodded, completely convinced by the smile on Leo's face that he was fine. He mentioned something about an announcement later that evening, but Leo chose not to hear that, or at least; pretended not to hear it. Finally, once Oswald had left, Leo let out a sigh of relief and slumped his shoulders. He stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like ages, until he decided to walk back over to his desk and investigate this mysterious bundle.

* * *

The only light source within the dark lounge was the blazing fire radiating from the fireplace. It made the atmosphere welcoming, yet dark.

The mansion's occupants all stood around the fire, their faces alight with the fire's radiance and shadows danced across their forms. They were all silent as they watched their leader, Levi, stand before them, an envelope in his hands.

"Today we received a letter from a fellow Lamia clan, the Vessalius," The white-haired man began, holding the envelope above his head for all to see, "Despite our... _Differences_ with the other clans, the Vessalius are willing to assist us in gaining the other clans trust once more, as long as we give them something in return." He stated with a strong voice. All his amusement from earlier seemed to have drained away.

Lacie, the only person in the room who was seated, looked up at her husband, "And what do they want?" She asked, her tone calm and collective.

Levi began to tear open the envelope and threw away the useless paper into the fire behind him, and then began to read the letter within; "Baskervilles, we hope you enjoyed the small token we sent you and that you are able to read this without any difficulties," He paused momentarily, and shared a glance with Oswald, who was standing to the back of the room. This '_token_' referring to the women who had been carrying the letter, of course. Not wanting to gain any suspicions, Levi continued:

"It may seem sudden, but we wish to form an alliance with your clan. Surely you've paid your time in the shadows for what happened fifty years ago. If you are willing to do this, we shall meet at the peek of Sablier one-hundred days from now, where we shall meet and exchange our offerings; as is tradition under these circumstances. Yours sincerely, Xai Vessalius."

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours, until Lacie spoke up.

"You said they wanted something in return for them helping us? Which part of the letter explained what they wanted exactly?" Her voice was skeptical now, and suspicious.

Levi turned the letter over in his hands, searching for another message, but found nothing.

"I'm not sure, My Dear.." He grumbled, "Perhaps they just wish for a splendid offering?" He guessed and stuffed the letter into his pocket.

"Or they're keeping us locked in the dark about what they really want." Oswald spoke up, all eyes turned towards him and they all paid close attention, "They know how vulnerable this clan is. Perhaps they intend to use us to their advantage." He said in an expressionless tone.

"Perhaps," Levi agreed, all attention turning to him once more, "But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"And what if they ask for our clan?"

"Then we will have no choice but to fight for it."

"But that would only ruin things further with the other clans. We'd have to stay like this for another fifty years if such a thing were to happen."

Silence.

Lacie slowly stood from her chair, hands folded over her dress, "We shall put it to a vote," She declared, eyeing everyone with her crimson gaze, "All those in favour to join with the Vessalius, raise your hands." She said, raising her own hand, as did Levi, and eventually, the whole clan followed. All except Oswald.

"Then it's decided," Levi said, nodding to everyone in the room, "Tomorrow we shall discuss the matter of catching our offering for the Vessalius, but for now, you may all retire to bed."

Oswald scoffed quietly and walked out of the room before Levi gave the dismissal. He almost missed the figure leaning against the wall outside of the lounge.

"Leo? How long have you been there for?" The violet man asked, actually sounding surprised for once.

Leo shrugged and pushed his glasses back up his nose, "The whole time. So, we're really going to reunite with the other clans?" He replied, tilting his head to peer inside the still-crowded-room.

"Yes, it appears everyone voted in agreement." Oswald sighed and looked back into the room too.

"Not everyone," Leo began, looking back up at his Uncle, "I didn't see my hand raised."

Oswald felt reassured at that and he let out a small sigh, "You should head back to your room. Tomorrow will be busy." He said in monotone.

Leo rolled his eyes, but turned on his heel to walk back to his room all the same, "I'm not a child anymore." He called over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

Oswald blinked dully at he younger boy, not really knowing whether or not he should reply to that. Lacie and Levi walked out of the room together at that moment and looked towards Oswald.

"Go get some rest," Levi hummed, walking by nonchalantly, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Yes, Sir." Oswald mumbled under his breath. His eyes drifted towards the nearest window and he looked towards the horizon, the mist seemed to be rising now. He took in a deep breath and drew the curtains over the window, blocking out the light; blocking out the world.

* * *

The small town of Pandora was only ever alive in the day. Being so close to Lamia territory, it was unthinkable to stay out once the sun set. Other towns, such as Revelle, often asked why Pandora's townsfolk didn't just flee and escape from the foul beasts. Their answer was always the same: They stayed because the Nightrays, a well-known family of Vampire hunters, would always protect the town. They had done so for nearly fifty years now, why would they fail all of a sudden?

A youthful teen, no more than eighteen or nineteen, sat behind a well polished counter within a music shop. Unlike his siblings, Elliot never gained the pleasure of a hunt.

His eldest brother -well, the eldest _now_, after Fred, the former eldest, who'd been killed by a Lamia a few years ago- Claude, kept the teeth from the beasts they'd hunt. His other brother, Ernest, had the strangest hobby of collecting their eyeballs. Even Vanessa, the only daughter of the Nightray family, cut off locks of hair from Lamia and Canes alike.

All Elliot would ever keep was the important things: photos, letters, books, even diaries. Memories. A reminder to say that even creatures like Lamia, had lived a life before death.

The door to the shop opened suddenly, causing the small bell that hung atop the door to ring out softly. Elliot looked up to see his brother, Ernest, walk towards him, an expression of disgust seemed to be plastered on the older man's face.

None of the family members approved of Elliot's music shop, well, apart from his Mother. His Father on the other hand, was furious.

"_Having a Nightray reside within Pandora is degrading!" The head of the household had exclaimed._

_This only made Elliot laugh lightly and he retorted in defense, "Why? Because the townsfolk would realise we're not just Hunters? I'm not a fool Father. The only reason you wish to slay all those beasts is so that there won't be anything more frightening in the world than yourself and this family!" _

_And with that, Elliot had left the Nightray mansion, along with it's estate and all the servants._

Since then, he had stayed in the music shop, becoming known to Pandora's residents as '_Elliot_' rather than, '_Sir Nightray_' or '_Mister Hunter_'.

Ernest reached the counter in just three footsteps and carelessly dropped a large envelope on it's polished surface.

Elliot raised an eyebrow at the new item and then looked up at his brother, "What's this?" He asked bluntly.

Ernest rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "A mission. There was a body washed up just outside of the estate. We assume she must have come downstream from the South, towards Sablier's mountains." He replied in an irritated tone.

Elliot leant forward in his chair and began to tear the envelope open as his brother spoke. Inside the packaging were pictures of a woman no older than thirty: a dead woman. Her throat had been torn and her body was covered in ugly bruises she presumably received from being washed downstream.

"And where do I fit into this?" Elliot asked, not seeming too fazed by the gruesome images.

"Father wants you to scout around the woods, see if you can find anything. Apparently the woman lived towards the mountains, she could have children stashed away someplace." Ernest replied lightly, checking his nails rather than looking at his sibling.

Elliot sighed, "Alright, I'll take Vanessa with me though. She's good with a crossbow." He declared and began to rise from his seat.

"Vanessa cannot accompany you." Ernest stated sternly.

"What? Why not?" Elliot practically snapped, a deep frown crossing his face.

"She has other matters at hand, and besides, Father thinks you're finally ready for your own missions."

"But-"

"No 'buts', Elli. It's the duty of a Nightray. End of." Ernest cut in sharply, turning on his heel, and then left the shop.

Elliot stared at the door his older sibling had exited through for a long while of time. His expression a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

After finally realising it was too late to change things, Elliot sighed and closed the shop up earlier than usual, so he could prepare himself for the following hunt.

* * *

**A/N**

...I think we all know how this will work out...

Until next time~ *rolls away*


End file.
